


Goodbye

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: A Smidge of FrostMaster [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok (Movie)
Genre: For now . . ., Goodbyes, M/M, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: The Grandmaster is not adjusting to Loki's absence.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Well, since EVERYONE loves to be sad like me, let's have a little more post-Ragnarok FrostMaster sadness!

The Grandmaster laughed louder than before. Maybe most people wouldn't notice but since Topaz was at his elbow all damn day and night, she noticed. Topaz grit her teeth in irritation, she had always found the Grandmaster's more frivolous affairs annoying and his constant glossing-over of reality frustrating but he was powerful and he enjoyed carnage and chaos almost as much as he enjoyed sex and parties so it was a fine balance for Topaz.

But now he laughed louder than before and it grated on her nerves almost as much as the music and dancing and other stupid things that were happening much more often and in closer quarters than before. Now for instance, the Grandmaster apparently thought a party in his bedroom was a good idea and Topaz was starting to think that the Grandmaster was just trying to fill up all the spaces in his tower so he was never alone but that required her to care more than she did and that was _not_ happening.

Topaz pinched the bridge of her nose and huffed, “Sir, I'm going to go inspect the docking bay.”

The Grandmaster tilted his head like a confused puppy and cocked an eyebrow, “We have people to do that, silly!”

“Yes, well, I'm going to do it anyway.” Topaz grumbled and turned to leave.

The Grandmaster nodded as she went out the door, “Alright! Have fun!”

As soon as the door snapped shut his smile slid off his face like water and he sighed heavily, sitting down in one of his big twirl-y chairs and faced the window,

“Everyone out.” He commanded softly and the room cleared in record timing.

He sat alone in the silence, finishing his drink and he was just getting up to pour another glass when there was a green flash and there _he_ was,

“ . . . Loki?”

Loki grimaced, “Grandmaster.”

The Grandmaster's face lit up and he rushed forward, “I knew you would come back! I knew you-”

He almost slammed into the wall when he went right through Loki, he yelped and grasped at the air, concerned that he had drunk too much and was hallucinating . . . again . . .  then he turned around and stared at Loki. Loki sighed heavily,

“I'm not . . . back, Grandmaster.”

The Grandmaster slowly straightened up and walked back to the God of Mischief, his hands waved slowly through the doppleganger, “Oh.”

Loki shook his head, “I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye properly before, I was-”

“Goodbye?” The Grandmaster blinked, his shoulders sagged and his throat bobbed as he swallowed thickly.

The Jotun grimaced and looked around helplessly, “Yes, Grandmaster.”

“ . . . no.” The Grandmaster shook his head and went back to his chair, plopping down in it and staring moodily out the glass.

Loki blinked and quirked an eyebrow, “What do you mean, 'no'?”

“I don't like saying good-bye.” The Grandmaster said softly.

“I'm sorry, but you have to now.”

“No.”

“I'm not arguing this, I am leaving.”

“No.”

Loki walked over and leaned on the chair, “En Dwi, look at me.”

The Grandmaster shook his head and when Loki crouched in front of him, he closed his eyes. Loki rolled his eyes and sighed tiredly,

“I know that things were said and that you have feelings for me but I'm not coming back and I wanted to say good-bye before not . . . seeing you . . . anymore.”

The Grandmaster shook his head and slowly opened his kohl-lined eyes, “Why?”

“Why to which?” Loki shifted uncomfortably, he wasn't used to dealing with this sort of thing.

“All of it.” The Grandmaster's fingers ghosted over Loki's cheek, knowing that he'd just go through if he touched the Jotun.

“I don't know how to make you understand.” Loki said gently.

“Why aren't you coming back?” The Grandmaster sat up in his chair and leaned forward with his elbows on his hands.

Loki shook his head, “My brother needs me . . . and I'm half-way across the galaxy . . . and . . . I know if I come back, I'll never leave again.”

“Then come back, stay with me!”

The Grandmaster's hands fidgeted and kept cycling between gripping his knees, the chair arms, and each other and Loki knew this was because the Grandmaster wanted to touch him but knew he couldn't.

Loki shook his head again, “I wish I could, En Dwi, I really do.”

The Grandmaster swallowed thickly and looked down at his hands, “ . . . do you . . . have feelings for me or was it just another trick? Another game?”

Loki blinked and shifted closer, his fingers sliding through the Grandmaster's hands and they clenched in his lap,

“Yes, En Dwi, I felt something for you that I've never felt for anyone and I thought I found where I belonged, but my place is with my brother, his people.”

Tears rolled down the Grandmaster's tired face and he sighed heavily, “You'll always belong here. When . . . when you're done doing whatever it is you think you need to be doing, will you come home to me?”

Loki blinked and smiled, “Someday. Maybe I will.”

The Grandmaster chuckled, “You know me, I take a 'maybe' as a 'yes'.”

Loki leaned up and his lips almost felt like they touched En Dwi's cheek, “I know.”

Then he was gone with a soft flicker of green light, the Grandmaster smiled and he laughed quietly to himself.

Topaz walked in and glanced around at the oddly quiet, empty room, “Grandmaster?”

The Grandmaster leapt to his feet, smiling widely, “Topaz! Come, I feel the need for some kind of festival or party or other nonsense, let's round up my favorites and drink!”

Topaz blinked as The Grandmaster swept past her, “Uh, sir?”

“Oh dear, I need to change, can't wear the same thing to two parties! That's just tacky!” The Grandmaster tsked at himself in one of the many mirrors in the room, “Call my wardrobe-person-thing, tell them I'm feeling . . . green and gold, yes, that would look lovely!”

Topaz glanced around the room then shrugged, “Alright, Grandmaster.”

She watched the strange man whistling and rummaging about the room while he stripped, she shook her head and shrugged, going out to call the people needed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, if you think for one goddamn second that I could end ANOTHER thing with my precious En Dwi crying and being sad then . . . no.


End file.
